Sirius NEVER gets sick
by Digs
Summary: Sirius never gets sick. Or does he? Help comes from an unsuspected direction leading to a surprise none of the marauders saw coming! marauders era


**Authors Notes:** This idea really came to me as a dream after reading OOTP. Sirius really seemed like a stubborn person in the book, and in most of the fics I read he is just a joker, I wanted to write something that truly shows his self destructive nature (after all (SPOILER!) The guy was killed by drapery) Hope you enjoy the story and I hoe you will rate! This is my first fic in English and I would like to know if I did a good job.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the marauders or any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J K Rowling, and she makes loads of money off them, as for me- I just waste my time writing this for no money what so ever. So don't sue me.

**Summery:** Sirius never gets sick. Or does he? Help comes from an unsuspected direction leading to a surprise none of the marauders saw coming..._Pure fluff, rated K+ for minor violence and some angrypeople cursingcursing, a bit of harmless romance at the end._

**Sirius NEVER gets sick**

"It's just a cold I tell you…" Said Sirius as he once again took a hard sniff and coughed. He's been walking around with this so called 'cold' for days now and as much as his friends didn't want to appear as busybodies, Sirius's constant hacking and sneezing were starting to get annoying- especially at nights.

"You guys are terrible!" he continued in a highly nasally voice, "You all know that every year…"

"We know!" James interrupted rolling his eyes, "Every year you NEVER get sick…"

"That's right" Sirius said proudly, puffing his chest, which led to a coughing fit.

"Yup…Healthy as a horse…" Remus Lupin said sarcastically.

"If you had taken Pomfrey's flu potion at the beginning of winter like the rest of the school you would have been fine now…" a mousy Peter Pettigrew added.

Sirius gave him a sharp look, which made Peter duck for cover as he knew Sirius's breakfast will land on his head soon.

"You take flu potions when you have the flu Wormtail! And I do not have the flu… It's just a…"

"Just a cold…We know Padfoot..." James said with a slight smile, "I've known you for how long now? Six years? If you never got sick before, I see no reason why you should start now."

"Except from the simple fact that the boy sounds like something crawled up his nose and died…" Remus whispered to Peter- who blew pumpkin juice out of his nose as he burst into laughter.

"Why thank you Jimmy!" Sirius said, wearing a cheeky grin while eyeing Remus who looked suspiciously content.

"Just don't call me Jimmy…"

"Sure thing Jamie…."

And with that, James Potter got up to his feet, rolled his eyes and walked to class- hearing Sirius release a rather loud sneeze as he walked away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Transfiguration class seemed to last forever. Instead of the usual practice time the students got during class, McGonagall had decided to give them a long lecture regarding Animagi. This seemed fairly ironic as three out of the four marauders just happened to be Animagi.

Remus was taking notes- as he was clever enough to realize McGonagall was probably planning a quiz on this lecture. Peter was glaring at the ceiling; a huge butterfly flew around, dazing his senses. James, on the other hand, was concentrated, not upon the class but on his best friend.

Sirius, who was usually throwing around spit balls or doing some other act of idiotism during class, was propped in his seat, resting his head and arms on the table. Once in a while he let out a quiet hacking sound or a tiny snivel. James was really starting to wonder;

_Could he really be sick? Naah, it's just a cold. Sirius never gets sick! The kid has an unnatural immunity system. _

But James's deliberations were cut short by Professor McGonagall who sounded pretty angry.

"Sirius Black!" she bellowed, it seemed as if it wasn't the first time she has been calling Sirius's name. James leaned forward and gave Sirius a tiny jerk. The boy rose and looked around for a moment until he realized where he was, "W…what?" he asked wearily.

"Mr. Black," Continued McGonagall firmly," Are you not capable of keeping yourself awake during a simple class?"

Sirius looked around nervously, the whole class was eyeing him, and he felt his cheeks go warm with embarrassment. "I...I was awake…" he said hoarsely, "I WAS listening really…" He tried to explain.

"That would be 10 points from Gryffindor!" Said McGonagall, and immediately the sound of protesting students could be heard around the room, "That would be it!" She continued, "All of you should know better then to ruminant in thoughts when I give a lecture…Dismissed!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This sucks!" declared Sirius on the way back to the common room, "I wasn't sleeping really…"

Remus looked at him, a little worried, "You were pretty out of it Pads, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Sirius never got a chance to answer as James did it for him, "Sure he is!" he protested, "Padfoot here never gets sick, do ya mate?" He patted Sirius friendlily on the shoulder.

Sirius gave a weak smile, "Sure I don't…" He said, though the battle between the simple facts that he felt, sounded and looked like shit and his damn pride was getting old. Sirius had wished he could just come forward and say '_you know what? I feel like a big pile of dog bollocks' _without his friends getting all worked up and worried about him. That's how the whole 'Sirius is never sick' thing started in the first place- Sirius hated the attention, hated being looked after like a hopeless creature while being sick, it wasn't his style, in fact- it made him feel miserable, so he created an image for himself by staying healthy naturally every year. Now, luckily, he hadn't caught anything for years, and gained a reputation as one tough cookie. Sirius knew that if he ever really got sick he wouldn't hear the end of it. He had created a vicious cycle and was now deemed to play along with the stupid game he himself started childishly. Either that, or let his friends prove him wrong. He could already hear Remus say 'I told you so…' and smiling kindly. God, he hated that.

The four boys entered the common room and sat down to do a bunch potion homework they had gotten earlier from Professor Slughorn. Unfortunately, James was too worked up over the Quidditch game he was playing in tomorrow.

"This time we're ready! We're going to kick Slytherin's ass!" He said enthusiastically.

"It's going to be awesome!" Squealed Peter in delight. He really looked up to James.

"I can't wait Prongs!" Said Sirius, trying to sound as normal as possible. The truth is, he was feeling better, and maybe it really was just a cold after all.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Should you really be going out to the Quidditch pitch with that nasty cold you're having?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You're absolutely no fud at all Moody…" he said in a nasally voice.

Remus laughed, "Its Moony, not Moody, Padfoot…"

Sirius gave him an angry glare, "Oh sod off Moo-NY" he said, emphasizing the two last letters, preventing them from slurring.

"You guys stop bickering over this will you?" James said as he rose to his feet, "I've got Quidditch practice; I'll see you all tonight."

"G'bye James…Good luck…" Sirius told his friend, shortly after, he began to cough again, this time it seemed worst then before, the cough sounded like he had barbwire down his throat, along with a fair amount of phlegm. Once he had finished hacking, he wrapped his fingers around his throat and groaned softly.

"Padfoot, if I knew any better, I could have sworn you were sick, possibly even running a fever." Remus reached his hand and tried to check Sirius's forehead, but Sirius jerked backwards right away.

Remus just looked at Peter shiftily, "But of course…Sirius Black NEVER gets sick, does he?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was night, and James had just entered the dormitory after a long and hard practice. It seemed everyone was asleep, but in fact; two of the marauders were lying awake.

James just crawled into his bed when he heard the horrible coughing sounds coming from Sirius's direction.

"Bless you mate," he said even though he thought Sirius to be asleep, "But maybe, if you could just keep it a bit quiet? I really need my sleep."

"I don't think he can control it…" Remus said suddenly. He sounded very tired, as if he hadn't really gotten any sleep at all.

"Hey Moony, what are you doing up?" James asked curiously.

"Same as you," Remus replied as he seated himself on the edge of his bed, "He's keeping me awake…" he made a small hand gesture toward Sirius- who cleared his throat loudly and painfully. Naturally, Sirius couldn't sleep, he was in great discomfort, he felt the whole room spin around him at a nauseating pace and cold chills kept running through his spine. On top of it all, he was trying really hard to keep quiet, which proved to be not as easy when your body has its own will. He didn't want Remus to know he was awake, he might start acting all 'kind caregiver' again, and Sirius could see James's mucking smile, playfully telling him he is no longer immunized to the world. Peter could be even worse, as he always copied James minus James's grace, which led to Sirius having the worst image of Peter mucking him tactlessly and loudly.

_Maybe you're making a big deal out of this…_

Sirius thought,

_Maybe this is just like a kid phobia for me and there's really nothing there? EVERYBODY GETS SICK YOU IDIOT! COME CLEAN! NOW!_

But He didn't get the chance to fulfill his thoughts as James and Remus started to speak once again.

"I think it's a really bad flu." Remus said in a worried tone, "Probably even worst, have you listened to him lately? And what's up with sleeping like that in the middle of a lesson? Yeah…I know he's done that before, but he never really falls asleep does he?"

James thought for a moment.

"You need a fever to have the flu; Sirius seems just fine, like he has a small cold. Sorry, it's just that he really…"

"Never gets sick...Yeah yeah…" Remus rolled his eyes, "You guys are idiots, and there is no such thing as never getting sick, it's not human." Remus paused for a moment, looking at Sirius's bed, "And besides, he just might be running a fever, he looked pretty flushed at class today…"

"That was because McGonagall embarrassed him in front of the whole class!"

Remus looked down at his watch, "Whatever you decide Prongs… It's late; we should try and get some sleep."

Sirius couldn't help it and let out a small cough again.

"Can't you put a silencing charm on him or something?" James asked Remus hopefully, "I really need my sleep."

Remus shook his head, "Sorry mate, it's dangerous to silence someone who is sick, OR has a cold!" he added when he saw James was about to protest his diagnose, "It's just against the rules, you know, what if an ill person has trouble breathing at night while silenced? So the ministry just forbids these charms now, 'cause, you know, people died."

And with that last Remus ramble, they both rolled into their beds, leaving Sirius wide awake to think how he might have died if he were just James's roommate.

_Remind me to thank Remus someday_ he thought.

"It could be funny though…" James said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Remus asked wearily.

"Sirius getting sick, "James chuckled, "Just ironic you know, after all his talking and confidence. It should be fun to see him like that…"

"You're a good friend James…" Remus said sarcastically as they both fell asleep, not aware that Sirius had heard every word and was now very stupidly willing to prove them wrong.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The school was vivid with excitement over the fallowing Quidditch match. Remus, Peter and Sirius made their way to the Quidditch pitch where they were eager to see James play his best against Slytherin. They took three seats at the top bench and prepared to get seated.

Peter looked around and suddenly let out a small squeak.

"What is it Wormtail?" Remus asked and looked at the seats next to them, "Oh hi Lily!" he called kindly.

"Oh no…" Sirius let out a sigh. He and Lily Evans did not get along at all. The entire school knew James fancied the girl, but she couldn't care less about James Potter or his best friend Sirius Black. James and Sirius had a nasty habit of torturing a Slytherin student named Severus Snape, aka Snivellus, as they "affectionately" called him. And needless to say- Lily hated them for that. She was a bit of a goody goody, as Sirius used to say a lot, which would explain why she and Remus Lupin really got along well.

"Hello Remus!" Lily gave the boy a small pat on the shoulder; she then turned to look at Peter and Sirius, tossing them dirty looks, "Pettigrew, Black…"

"Evans" they both replied with a head nod. Lily didn't dislike Peter, but she didn't like him either, as Lily was an intelligent girl and hated the fact that Peter seemed to follow James and Sirius's moronic steps instead of having a mind of his own.

"You look beautiful as usual Lils," Sirius proceeded with their usual bickering, it was kind of a tradition for Sirius to fight with Lily Evans once in a while, and besides, it made him feel a bit better. "Be careful with that hair now okay? You might blind a few Quiddich players…"

Peter let out a small snort of laughter, and even Remus shrugged and smiled at Lily when she gave him one of her famous looks.

"I would at least hope such a classy pure blood such as you would be able to talk without sniveling Black…" Evans replied with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Sirius's eyes opened wide, "Did she just say…"

"I think she did…" Remus replied.

"It couldn't be…"

"She did…"

Lily seemed highly pleased with herself.

"Did she just say I snivel!" Sirius asked with disbelief, "Like…"

"Snivellus?" Lily asked, "Oh yeah Black, well, I have to admit he has an excuse for it, you know, with you guys embarrassing him and making him cry all the time, you just do it naturally don't you?"

Sirius shook his head and glared at Lily, "Cruel Evans…very cruel…" Sirius began to walk to his seat.

"No revenge Black?" Lily called after him, Sirius made a 'just wait and see' gesture with his hand, Remus shrugged at Lily and walked to his seat.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Quidditch match proved to be a swiping victory for Gryffindor, and so, for the rest of the day the entire house, first years and seventh years alike, sat in the common room, laughing, dancing and cheering. The noise could be heard all around the castle grounds and Professor McGonagall had to warn them all twice to be quiet.

Remus seemed busy talking to a bunch of other seventh years, possibly asking then about the homework they have gotten. Peter was giving a bunch of third years a play by play reenactment of the last minutes of the match, and James was flirting with a large crowd of girls, messing up his hair and explaining to them the proper way to catch a snitch.

Sirius, on the other hand, was sluggishly sitting in an old armchair at the corner of the common room, trying to ignore the noise. Normally Sirius would be the life of the party, singing loudly, screaming, making out with a few girls and dancing drunkenly, but the cold air from the Quidditch pitch had made his ears and head ache. It felt as if his head was trying to be pressured and pushed to the size of a small snitch, and it was a pain very hard to ignore. He sat there, clamping his hands against his sore ears, letting out curse words at a phenomenal rate. He tried not to look so obvious, as he knew that if Remus would happen to see him it could be disasters, seeing as he was the one who had told Sirius it was a bad idea to go out to the Quidditch pitch with that nasty cold.

"Bloody stupid…" he let out a few coughs, "Stupid ears…" he proceeded.

"Aham!" someone was clearing a throat behind Sirius, trying to grab his attention. He stopped cursing and turned to face Lily Evans.

"Oh…It's you…" he said sourly, "If you want to play bickering, not now okay? I promised I'll revenge you latter didn't I?"

Lily smiled sympathetically, "Yeah, you did…" she said, "But actually I'm here to apologize…"

"Don't be silly," Sirius said, waving his hand slightly, "Its part of the game right?" he rubbed his left ear again.

"Well yeah," she proceeded, "But as much as you and I don't get along Black, my remark was out of line, you're obviously ill, I shouldn't bully you over that."

Sirius looked sort of surprised; did he really look that sick?

"It's just a little cold…" he said hoarsely and cleared his throat, "I'm not sick…"

Lily snickered, "Let go of the macho act Black," Lily said mockingly, "There's been a party going on for an hour now and you haven't even asked one girl to dance! I mean, Sirius Black! That makes no sense at all…"

Sirius sighed weakly, she wasn't James or Peter or Remus, he guessed it could be nice to actually come clean and tell somebody the truth about how he really felt.

"Well," he began, "I was feeling a bit…under the weather."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "a bit? Have you listened to yourself? Your friends must be thick if they haven't noticed how out of it you are!"

Sirius thought about that for a moment, "They're not thick; it's just that I… I never got sick before and they sort of believe that…"

"I get it," Lily said with a cheeky grin, "You can NEVER get sick can you?"

"Exactly…"

"Well, how are you feeling right now?" she asked simply.

"Well, I actually forgot what its like to breath through my nose, and can't really breath through my mouth or talk or anything 'cause my throat is absolutely killing me, I get this woozy feeling every single time I try to get up, that happened a few times for the past couple of days. And my ears! God, I could just tear them off!" he clamped his hands against his head again.

Lily wasn't expecting such a vivid answer, the boy had obviously forgotten what it feels like to be ill, and so had to retrace every symptom.

"Well, I'm no doctor Black," Lily crossed her hands, "But I'm thinking this is not just a cold."

"I can't go see Pomfrey…" Sirius croaked, "My friends won't let me hear the end of it! I know I like jokes a lot, but I'm in no mood for jokes! And teasing! And people telling me 'I told you so'… I'm so sick of them!"

"Literally…"

Sirius gave Lily an angry glare.

"Sorry…couldn't resist…" she said with a smile, "Look; you obviously know I think you guys are all jerks. You might get worst if you don't take care of this now…You obviously shouldn't drag yourself around classes and Quidditch matched at your condition just because you and your silly friends seems to mock each other at any given moment about anything!"

She looked over at James who was still surrounded by a flock of girls, "What a jerk," she said, rolling her eyes. James noticed her and gave her a small wink, which she replied by turning around and ignoring him, talking to Sirius again.

_What is this?_ James thought, _what the hell are Sirius and Lily Evans doing together?_

"Do you think you're running a fever?" Lily asked Sirius in a worried tone.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "Maybe a bit…"

Lily moved some of the boy's hair from his face and felt his forehead, "Black, you are the king of understatements, you feel really hot…"

Sirius grinned and gave Lily a cheeky look, "I know I'm hot…"

With that, she took out her wand and hit Sirius in the head with it, a bit harder then necessary.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He croaked.

"Shut up!"

The wand made a small steamy noise and little smoky numbers began to form in the air. Sirius gazed at the smoke tiredly, "How did you do that?" he asked throatily.

"I can do it because I READ Black, now didn't I ask you to shut up?" Her eyes were focused on the small smoky numbers, "thirty nine point…I can't make it out…39.8! Sirius you idiot! This is bloody dangerous!"

"Is that in Celsius?" Sirius asked stupidly, as Lily began to frantically move damp hair from his face.

"Oh shut up you pathetic git…"

Meanwhile, all James saw across the room, in his rage, was his best friend getting his hair moved around by one; Lily Evans. _We're they actually flirting?_

_I can't believe that dirty sod! _He thought angrily, _He knows how much I like Evans! What the hell is he doing?_

"Sorry ladies!" James said while pushing his way through the crowd over to where Sirius and Lily were sitting.

"You!" He bellowed, looking at Sirius and charging forward, Sirius got up to his feet.

"Oh no James…" he said apologetically, "It's not what you think…"

"Sure it's not! What I have thought was that you were my best mate and that you knew my feelings towards Evans!"

"You don't own me Potter!" Lily said, realizing that the fact that she was holding Sirius's arm may be misleading James. She let go of Sirius- who swung for a second before he gained his balance back. "And this really isn't what you think…"

The whole room was watching now.

"I tell you what I think," and before anyone knew it, James took a long swing and punched Sirius straight in the stomach.

Sirius curled up and started hacking. Remus and Peter ran over and held him up.

"Potter, you big jerk!" Lily bellowed at him, pushing his chest as hard as she could, "He's your best friend! Do you honestly think the whole world revolves around you! That you have the right to get every girl you want and punch and boss people around! Your best friend! No less!"

James looked over at his three friends; Sirius was a bit shaky but had gone back to his feet. He was breathing heavily, eyes shut as he was making an effort to catch his breath.

"You were flirting with him!" James bellowed at Lily.

"And if I did?" She asked angrily, "Punch me Potter! And I was not flirting with him, god I would never even think…"

Sirius gave her a dirty look between breathes.

"No offence…" she told him shortly, waving her hand.

"None taken…" He replied without of breath. Lily turned back to face James.

"I was checking his fever! As all of you are too thick to even notice he is clearly ill…"

James looked over at his friends again; Remus placed a hand on Sirius's forehead. "She's telling the truth Prongs…" he said.

"Oh shit…" James ran over to Sirius, "Talk to me Padfoot, I'm sorry…You know how I am…I'm such a jerk, come on Pads!" he held the boys head and pushed him gently, feeling how warm he really was. But Sirius wasn't able to catch his breath, he gasped and coughed loudly and finally decided he had enough of James, pushing his friend away, he sat on the floor, concentrating on his breathing trying to keep the room from spinning.

"This isn't good…" Peter said.

Lily got down to her knees, "Listen Sirius, get up right now…and come with us, can you walk?"

Sirius nodded and Lily helped him up.

Remus ran over to help, shortly fallowed by a dim-stroke James and a mousy Peter.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

James, Lily, Remus and Peter sat outside the hospital wind, waiting for someone to give them news about Sirius.

"How did you know what was wrong with him?" Remus asked Lily curiously.

"I'm muggle born Remus," Lily explained, "Wizards don't get flu's or complications from flu's, you have potions for it, I over heard you guys talk the other day at breakfast about how Sirius refused to take the potion and had a cold…That's a stupid thing for a wizard to do actually. Sirius likes to act like the tough guy, it all sort of fell into place."

"Wow…" Peter said, "Why the hell did you help him out then? I thought you hated us!"

Lily looked around, "Well yeah… I do sometimes, at first I thought I would just make fun of him a little bit, but then I felt bad and wanted to apologize, then I realized he had it really bad, and that he wasn't about to do anything about it, it's dangerous, he could've gotten worst."

"Then he told you about what idiot friends we are…" Remus said slowly, "God, I should've known Sirius would never admit being sick with friends like us around to tease him! I'm a bloody prefect! I should've dragged him down here at the first sniff, or made sure that he took his bloody potion in the first place, I know the rules, I decided to ignore them, seeing as it was easier for me…" He punched a fist into the wall.

"Yeah, you are a rather crummy prefect Lupin…" said Lily; she suddenly looked at James, who was unusually quiet in the corner.

"What's up Potter?" she asked.

James looked at her, "Why do you ask? So you can blame me for all of this?"

"Well," she bit her lip, "It kind of is…"

"He was sick before that! And I feel bad enough for what I did as it is… You were right all along Evans, I need to shrink my hugely large head and ego and shut up…"

Remus looked nervously at Peter. "Pete, I think I hear McGonagall calling us…"

"What? Why?" Peter asked sheepishly.

"Just come on!" Remus grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him away, leaving James and Lily alone.

There was a long awkward silence before either of them spoke.

"You're not a bad friend James," Lily said finally, "In fact, I saw your face when you realized you hurt Sirius, you would do anything for him won't you?"

"He's like a brother to me…" James said quietly, "He would do that same for me…Even the hitting part." He let out a small grin. Lily laughed. "I'm sure he would."

"It actually made me think…" Lily continued, "Could it possibly be that there is another James Potter besides the Quidditch king, Girl charming, Snivellus picking- James Potter?"

James looked embarrassed; "Possibly…" he said and looked into Lily's green eyes.

"Well…" she continued, "Then I just might…want to…you know…Get to know, that other James Potter, I mean, if he wants to, and if ego maniac James Potter would let him."

She smiled and he smiled back at her, "I think ego maniac James might just give me a free pass this time." He winked at her, and this time she did not turn away, in fact, she kissed him.

"Wow…" Lily and James broke their kiss as they heard a familiar croaky voice behind them.

They turned to face a very pale looking Sirius leaning against the open Hospital Wing door, "Does this have something to do with what I did?" he asked with a shifty smile.

James and Lily got up to their feet.

"Sirius," James croaked with amazement, "Are you allowed out already?"

"Nah," Sirius gave a small hand gesture, "I just asked Pomfrey for permission to call you guys in, you know, to see that I'm not dead or anything."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Admit it, you hate being in bed don't you?"

"Shut up Evans…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And so balance was restored.

Sirius stayed, reluctantly, in the hospital wing for a few days, sweating the fever off his bad muggle flu and receiving muggle ear drops for the ear infection hehad givenhimself. He had learned a valuable lesson - wizards have potions so they won't have to go through such crummy shit such as flu's and colds, so from that day on, he took every potion offered to him- thanking Merlin that he wasn't a muggle.

The other three marauders promised not to make a big deal out of it, but a couple of days later Sirius received a big batch of candy, a card that said: 'I TOLD YOU SO' in big print letters, and greeted his laughing friends.

Pay back came very soon in the form of Remus Lupin who had another bad full moon, and had to listen to Sirius babble all day long in the infirmary. McGonagall even gave Gryffindor their 10 points back after realizing Sirius was really ill when she snapped at him- a week after, Sirius lost the 10 points by leaving a stink bomb in the girls bathroom.

Lily and James started dating, so what if they fought a lot? So what if James was still a big fat ego maniac?

The four marauders, Lily had to admit, were true friends, and she valued friendship above all.

But she did wonder…What's up with the stupid nicknames?

I guess she'll find out pretty soon…

THE END

**A/N:** The James and Lily thing came on later during the writing process, and it's a good thing it did because it gave the whole fluff a purpose.

I hope you enjoyed this enough to rate! Criticism will be welcomed, as I really am posting this in order to improve.


End file.
